


The Dark Day In My Summer

by Aamil360



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Dark, Friendship, Summer Vacation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamil360/pseuds/Aamil360
Summary: Sam, a regular teenager, is having a boring summer vacation...until things take an interesting yet dark turn.





	The Dark Day In My Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are dialogues of the protagonist.

It's one of the days in the usual boring days during summer, the TV channels are only showing boring stuff. Mom and Dad are busy at their office, they told me they got a lot of work , so I have to stay here for the whole vacation and can't go on tour.I finally find an interesting show for 10am in the Disney channel, which just began.

"Sammy !"  
Oh dammit, its Jimmy, or as I like to call him, 'JimJam'. He comes in usually at the most inconvenient times.  
It's kind of a surprise to see him this early , but not a welcome one

_Wassup JimJam ? , Why are you here at this time ?_  
"You forgot about our plan to that field nearby ?"  
Yeah, I did.  
_Yes, easy to forget toootally fun plans you know_  
"Okay Samuel L Jackson, you're watching some boring Disney crap. What are you gonna see, some Mickey Mouse rap stuff ? Change it to Nickelodeon or something dude"

Now I remember why I hate this little prick sometimes. I decided to strike back by mentioning his favourite cartoon.  
_Oh yeah little Jimmy , I am watching Mickey become Slim Shady. I'm not interested in watching your 'mature enlightening' Dora the Explorer stuff_  
"But that's edu..."  
Right before this was about to turn into an awkward word fight, the noise of some cycles were coming our way  
"Sams ! Jim ! What's taking so long ?"  
Oh well. It's the leader of the pack, Braun.  
Braun : "Come quick ,you'll be sitting here watching nothing anyways"  
_Why , Braun ?_  
Jim : "The TV signals are going to be down"  
Braun just nodded, indicating that's what he was going to say.  
_I don't remember you changing your name to Braun, Jim. Also , why didn't you just tell me right after you arrived at my house ?_  
Jim : "Actually that's why I came here , I forgot to tell it"  
_So that's why you came here this early , huh ?_  
Jim : "Yeah"  
_And you forgot your only purpose to be here, wow_  
Braun : "So are you coming or not, Sam ?"  
_Urgh...Alright, alright I'm coming. Just let me turn on the recording button for the TV. I can rewatch those few episodes later today._  
Braun : "Can't you guys just hurry up ? It's not like there's no tomorrow"  
_I'm better off watching the episodes today than waiting for next week, jeez Braun._

  
After I turned on the record button for all my favourite channels and left the house, me and JimJam jump on my cycle, I hear a painful groaning from behind.

_Oh sorry Jimmy, forgot to tell you I removed the cushion there._

Jim continued to groan instead of replying.

Braun : "He'll be fine by the time we reach there, don't worry"  
_You sound like this happened to you before_  
Braun : "Maybe"  
_It happened to you too didn't it ?_  
Braun : "Same pain, but different situation. Won't share"  
_Guess I'll be left to wonder what it was_

  
After a lot of pedalling and more background groaning, we reached the field and the whole gang was there - Kevin, Ryan , Nathan and Matt.  
Braun : "What's the plan now ?"  
Kevin wants a Pokemon battle, too bad we didn't carry our Gameboys.  
Nathan and Matt wants some fighting tournament , they have some kind of grudge against each other.  
Ryan just wants to lie down on the fields, I decide to do that since the other two ideas won't work right now.  
JimJam and I lie down near Ryan and look to the skies, while Kevin is playing alone in that Gameboy, Nathan and Matt thinking they are professional wrestlers, and Braun is just standing there watching the 'calm chaos' as he always says, he has nothing better to do....wait, why do I feel suddenly itchy ?  
I forgot about the really bitey ants here , they are the worst thing to ever happen in this field.  
_Ryan , JimJam. Get up, unless you like being bitten by tons of ants._  
Jim jumps like he thinks he's some Ninja doing breakdance, Ryan doesn't react, as if he's on another world.  
_Hey Ryan , are you on Mars or.._  
Ryan : "Sam, look up"  
_Huh ?_  
I look up confused and...

_Rain's coming a bit early_  
Braun : "Guess we have to go now"  
Nathan : "But we ain't finished with this yet"  
Matt : "We'll continue this fight some time later"  
Nathan : "Next time, I'll smack your head"  
Matt : "We'll see about that"  
Nathan : "I'll break your favourite potrait along with it"  
These two have some serious problems.  
Jim : "Oh come on ! Does the weather hate us ?"  
_I guess so_  
Jim : "Don't forget about tomorrow ! Bye !"

  
We split our ways to our homes and after reaching home ,I check if the TV has recorded anything. Voila ! 3 hours of recorded stuff !  
While I wait for the rain to start , I play the recorded footage.  
Seems like I've recorded some TMNT ! Probably 2-3 episodes worth of stuff. When I reached the one-hour mark, there was some quick and short static, weird.  
Before I knew, there was only half an hour left, seems like a crazy fight is about to begin and-What !? It's full of static, damn...  
I look out and the rain clouds are still there. JimJam was right, the weather does seem to hate us.

Speaking of Jim, I gotta call his telephone and ask whatever he 'learned' through his favourite explorer and what his plans are for tomorrow's party.  
Well crap, no signal. I guess I'll wait for whenever the clouds decide to rain. I think I should read some of those magic wizard books with the three kids which I got last Christmas, it'll take a lot of time to finish but enough for me to deal with these boring times.  
I look out after hours of reading and see that neither has it started to rain yet nor has sunlight appeared yet. Make up your mind, clouds !  
You know what ? It's getting boring and I've wasted a lot of hours just waiting for this rain to come. I should go to that stupid Jim's house before the rain strikes.  
I wore a yellow raincoat just in case the clouds decide to finally rain.  
I left one light inside my house on and grabbed a barely working torch given by Jim of course.

I have to get rid of this raincoat right after I get out of this house.  
I got out and....You know what ? I take that back, it's surprisingly cold here outside. Now, I gotta move to Jim's house with my cycle.  
Wonder why my neighbor's garden seems dried up, pretty strange since he waters it every day.  
I hear a sound of a car coming nearby with an annoyingly high amount of horns.  
Wait... isn't that Uncle Sully's car ? What is he doing here , he rarely visits us.

Uncle Sully : "Sammy, move away ! The brakes aren't working !"

I run away from the path where the car is heading, leaving my poor cycle behind and then heard a loud noise seconds after I moved away. I look back and see my poor cycle, smashed under the car..which had a weird spark sound, and before I knew it... THE CAR IS BURNING !  
Luckily for Uncle Sully, the fire started from the back seat. He was able to escape before the fire reached him, then strangely ran towards me while looking like he couldn't breathe.

Uncle Sully : "It's..not ra-"  
He collapsed to the ground before he could finish the sentence.  
Before I could react, I started to feel suffocated. The fire was about to spread to the front of the car now, smoke was getting everywhere. I took off my uncle's big jacket in no time and placed it right on top of the fire to successfully get rid of it.  
I started to feel a little dizzy and my vision was slowly fading, I walked a bit away from the car and suddenly , all I saw was darkness.

I woke up after...god-knows-how-long time. I was still right outside my house, with those dark clouds still present. My uncle's still lying down, I'm pretty sure he's going to be lying down forever. I didn't care much about him anyways. I slowly removed his expensive watch from his wrist which wasn't damaged, except for a few scratches.

The time was 10am...the same as around when the show started and I left to go to the fields. When I checked the date in the watch, a day had passed. It was 20th of April, JimJam's birthday. The gang must be there. I'm feeling hungry for some cake anyways. Since my cycle clearly wouldn't be able to work anymore, I ran for minutes and finally reached the place. I was gasping for air more than usual but I didn't have to call his name since the door was open. I enter the house and it's unusually quiet, they must be inside the kitchen. Are they trying to surprise me ? I'm not the birthday boy.  
Jim might be the most stupid kid I've ever met, but for some reason he's the closest friend I have. I wonder what he has in store for me.  
_Jim ? Don't play Hide and Seek !_  
I walk towards the kitchen, that's where they've been celebrating for the past 12 years.  
_Come on, Jim. I know you're there._  
The room is full of cold and darkness , just like the outside.  
I grabbed my torch and turned it on, I'm surprised it's still working.  
I saw a cake on a table, with candles recently burned, with a little bit of smoke still rising.  
The cake was smashed, it must have been one of Jim's stupid acts.  
_Oh come on, I'm hungry. Who destroyed this ?_  
I see the huge storage shelves near the table vibrating.  
_So you all are indeed playing Hide and Seek, huh ?_  
I open the shelves to find Braun, Kevin, Ryan and Matt. They look like they saw one of those new messed up horror movies  
_Which one did you guys watch ? The one where two guys find themselves in a random bathroom ?_  
They still don't talk, but they look around terrified. It feels like they didn't expect what was gonna come in that movie.  
Braun tries to say something but stops immediately.  
_Fine, keep your experiences of watching it to yourselves. Where's J- nevermind, you guys won't be responding anyways._  
I walk around the smashed cake to get a proper look at the birthday cards which luckily weren't destroyed.  
'Happy 13th Birthday, Dear J'..... I trip over something and fall face first into the ground.  
I'm the one groaning in pain now.  
A noise comes from the torch right after the fall, the torch's lifespan must be coming to an end. I get up after a minute of sudden pain.  
_What's this ? A stupid prank ?_  
Guess I could give the torch one last run and also see what made me fall that hard. The torch is taking way more time to light up than usual, the weird noise is a bit louder this time. It finally lights up , what made me trip down to the floor was a lifeless body...of Jim.  
The torch ends its last display of light. I felt nothing but the cold darkness now.  
His face was mostly covered with parts of the cake, his nose and left cheek were burned. He looked just like Uncle Sully after he collapsed to the ground. Jim's lifeless but fresh face implied he only went out of breath a few minutes ago.  
I could have saved Jim if I woke up earlier.  
I grab myself up and sit on one of the nearby chairs, staying in silence and letting out tears in the darkness.  
"I'm sorry Sam, he collapsed...right after blowing out one of the candles. The only thing we could do, was see his sounds of struggle and his last breath." Braun broke the silence, while maintaining his composure.  
I was unable to say anything. I was only able to look at him with my eyes, blurred by tears.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go find Nathan" , Matt says and leaves the house.  
Ryan : "We have to figure out what is happening."  
I finally muster up words to reply.  
_We will, come to my house._  
After half an hour of mourning for Jim, me and the remaining gang walk over to my house and go inside my kitchen to figure this out  
_My uncle died the same way Jim did. Both of them suffocated almost immediately after being near fire for just a short time._  
Ryan : "It seems like whenever fire burned after this whole cloud took over, people weren't able to breathe"  
Kevin: "The fire uses and takes away the oxygen we need to breathe... that's why"  
Ryan : "I think this cloud has caused no more oxygen to be produced. It's blocking sunlight too"  
Then I understand what Uncle Sully tried to tell me..  
_Ryan, did you happen to see the recorded bits of the news channel before you arrived at Jim's house today ?_  
Ryan : "yes, it said we were the last to...hhz...get affected by..."  
Ryan wheezes and collapses to the floor. The lightbulb starts to flicker.  
I see Kevin smile at us painfully and go unresponsive while sitting in a chair. The light flickers even more.  
Braun looks at me, both of us knowing what will happen next, then the light dies.  
I hear a loud thud.

**darkness**


End file.
